shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Memoirs of a bad ass merchant
In Melon's room, he can be seen writing on his journal the happenings in his journeys, "Yeah, this is Melon D. Slush, It's been 4 months now since I departed from my Pirate Crew, after that... Nothing special happened, it's the same old crap everyday.. Selling my wares to rich and poor people and if lucky enough, get mugged... Well they'll only end up as dead meat anyway so yeah.... Me and my merchant crew have been sailing through the Grand Line, and Dasher and the others must've been training very hard especially after losing to Nova Blade, can't help it though... Drautic was too overconfident and Austinato didn't use his devil fruit ability... Well that defeat will probably serve as their engine to train stronger" Melon: Hmmmmmm, Should I brag about how strong I am? Or write about killing someone? "Oh yeah, I've also took care of some small fries back in here. They're pretty weak here... They didn't even last a minute, maybe I should quit being a merchant and join you guys to fight stronger opponents eh? But I'm not stupid, I have to earn money so we can afford financing Akira's inventions. But damn this is boring, having to sell these craps.... Ahhh dammit!" Melon: What the?! Hey did some pirates tried to raid us again?! Pirate: Yessir! But not to be worried they're just some small fries!... Again. Melon continues writing "*Sigh* everyday, our ship is having multiple raids on some piece of crap pirate crews who can't even put up a good fight... If I valued life, I would've give them all my wares but since I don't I'll just have to kill them straight away, i'm not acting like a bad ass but seriously... This pirates feel like they're first rate assholes who can take anything but they always end up dying early without getting sronger... A pity.. Pirate: Melon! Looks like some Pirate Alliance are firing on us! And now they're closing in! Melon: Damn, these guys never learn do they!? Melon suddenly floats and flies to the direction of the flagship, He places his two index and middle fingers in a X shape in front of him... Melon: Speed Death! Melon releases hundreds of hundreds of wind blades which cuts off the flagship which also contains the Pirate captain who were leading the raid. A pirate from a raiding ship: Sh-shit!!! We're in deep shit! Melon is seen floating in front of the ship where the Pirate is, with his arms crossed on his chest and with a sinister grin. Melon: You do realize we don't take prisoners... Pirate Leader: What do you want!? Gold!? We'll give it to you! Jus don't kill us! Melon: Well, I can always take your gold after I kill you..... But since you've asked, I WANT YOUR LIFE! Melon takes a deep breath and releases a huge gust of wind, blowing away the pirates and destroying the whole pirate raid ships. Melon: You pieces of trash... You can never have my valuable wares even if you beg for your lives cause I don't give a shit!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Melon is seen returning to his ship and continues to write on his Journal The end! Category:Stories Category:Putridas